Mais Uma Página
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Essa é apenas uma das páginas escritas por Ned Malone em sua jornada de auto-descoberta, mas sobre alguém muito especial.


Mais uma página  
  
AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Depois do episódio "Brothers in Arms"  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic é pequena, mas assim que vi esse episódio da última vez, tive algumas idéias de fics.Essa foi uma das que eu consegui concretizar. É apenas uma das várias páginas que aquele diário deve ter.Quis dar um pouco de romance àquela jornada de "autodescoberta" dele.Afinal, viver do passado não faz muito bem pra ninguém.  
  
THANKS: A São Pedro, que deu uma trégua na chuva aqui e conseguir ver direito esse episódio rs...  
  
***  
  
Mais uma página  
  
Sempre me pego pensando em você... Em seu sorriso, seu jeito, seu olhar, seus cabelos... Mas ainda não tenho certeza do que sinto... Será amor? Eu não sei... Mas acho que sou a última pessoa que saberia sobre este sentimento. Não sei o que fazer.Saí de sua vida assim tão de repente como uma lembrança, que é o que sou neste momento.Saí de casa, vim aprender sobre mim, e só no que consigo aprender é sobre você.Passei tempo demais longe e aprendi mais coisas sobre você do que de mim mesmo.É engraçado estar apaixonado...Não sei se é amor, mais paixão eu sei que sinto.Ficar longe de você não me faz muito bem.Mas infelizmente não podia traze-la comigo.Essa é uma jornada de autodescoberta e você, com certeza desviaria esse meu objetivo.Eu a admiro você sabe disso.Não teria olhos para outra coisa.Você também gosta de mim, eu sei, não adianta negar.Depois de tudo o que nós dissemos e fizemos, não dá somente para sermos somente bons amigos.Não se preocupe.Voltarei para você, e para um novo começo.Para seu abraço, de que tanto sinto falta agora.Eu sabia que tinha que enfrentar obstáculos nessa jornada, mas não imaginava de que o obstáculo mais difícil está sendo imposto pelo meu coração.Como sinto sua falta Verônica...Beleza da selva, forte e ao mesmo tempo, sensível...Seu sorriso toma conta do meu ser como o dia, que renasce a cada manhã...  
  
Agora, mais do que nunca, gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo, compartilhando essa visão de que tanto aprecio.O pôr do sol.Acho que não há coisa mais bonita de se ver.Mais não é uma boa visão se estiver solitário, acredite.Existem coisas que não são para se ver sozinho.É preciso mais do que compartilhar toda a beleza de que Deus nos deu, tão livremente.Mas, o que me adianta estar livre de corpo, senão de espírito...Estou preso a você Verônica...Mas é a prisão do qual eu não quero me libertar...Um poeta uma vez disse: "Nos seus olhos quero me mergulhar e me afogar numa doce paixão..." É o que me define agora... Sinto também falta dos outros, claro.Mas foi preciso ter um tempo para mim.Mas o que consegui foi ter você em minha mente todos os dias, horas e minutos, desde quando parti.Como uma pessoa pode fazer isso com a outra? Deixar vestígios de que a quero, já fui capaz...Mas parece que você não notou, ainda. Quem sabe, quando voltar para você, eu possa lhe mostrar do que realmente eu sou capaz de fazer.Quem sabe, possa lhe contar sobre meus pensamentos...Possa relatar-lhe e comentar cada dia da minha vida sem você.Desde o primeiro até o último.Creio que este dia não está longe, mas não sei se está muito próximo.Uma coisa eu prometo a mim, neste momento: Não esperarei para tomar qualquer atitude em relação a nós dois...Não importa o que aconteça a nós, não deixarei que você não saiba o que sinto por você.Uma das coisas que aprendi e que coloquei em prática foi aquele ditado; "Não deixe para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje".Por ele até que estou aqui, no alto de uma montanha contemplando o sol se pôr.Não sei se estarei amanhã aqui para vê-lo novamente...Nem mesmo sei se amanhã o sol brilhará no platô.Pra quê esperar?A única coisa que aceito esperar é o dia para o qual você descobrirá que eu sou mais do que um 'bom amigo'.Leve-me mais a sério e lhe mostrarei o quanto longe nós dois, juntos, podemos ir...  
  
FIM  
  
***Lembrei da Marguerite: "Se o Malone fosse tudo que escrevesse que é em seus diários..." Hehehe, ela é impossível...Gostaram?Não?Reviews!*** 


End file.
